Sarah Willow
| background = Black | font = century gothic | color1 = Pink | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = Pink | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = Pink | image = Sarahwillow.png | name = Sarah Tallulah Willow | width = 350 | age = 23 | gender = Female | education = Art school. Drop Out | birthday = 27th August 1991 | address = 89 Oak Avenue, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Artist | relationships = Single | housemates = She lives alone | appearance = *Hair Colour: Blonde *Eye Colour: Blue Sarah is 1.68 meters tall. She frequently curls her hair and wears smart kind of clothes. She doesn't wear too much makeup but has her eyebrows styled. She can afford to shop at the most expensive and designer shops due to coming from a rich family. | personality =Sarah is extremely confident. She doesn't care about what people think of her. She is one of those people who you either like or hate (mostly hate). She is fearless; she says what's on her mind and has no regrets. She prefers to think outside the box and she says that's what makes her such a great artist. She can be vain, sarcastic, condescending, and incapable of understanding people's feelings. Due to coming from a rich family, She appears spoilt sometimes. | family = Molly Willow: Sarah's mother was very stuck up and wanted to control Sarah's life at every turn. Sarah hates her mother and hasn't seen her or talked to her since she moved to Blackwood Mountain. Steven Willow:Again, Sarah hasn't talked to her dad since she moved away. Her father is very laidback and doesn't really care much about stuff and so he would always agree and go long with what Sarah's mother was saying and never think about how Sarah would feel. | friends = Nope. | history = Sarah was born in London, to a quite rich and social climbing family. Her parents where always controlling of her life and wouldn't allow her to have her own thoughts and dreams. At the age of 13, Sarah's parents took her to an art museum (they were social climbing of course) and Sarah was inspired by many paintings that were in the museum, namely works by Picasso and Claude Monet. Ever since then Sarah has aspired to become an artist, much to her parents' dismay. At her high school, Sarah was one of the most popular girls and was good at everything she tried. When she was 16, It was time for Sarah's debutante ball. Half way through the ball, her parents told her that she had to marry the son of a wealthy aristocrat. They had a huge argument about it and Sarah left the debutante ball and left London and moved to Blackwood mountain to become an artist. She attended an art school for the first year of her stay in Blackwood Mountain. She again had an argument with the teachers over creative differences and dropped out. She continued with her art and has her paintings in some of the biggest art museums in Barfield and Miduna Beach by being very well connected in the art community and for her unique art style. | trivia = *Sarah's favourite colour is purple *Sarah is British *Sarah has a cat named Cat after Audrey Hepburn's in Breakfast at Tiffanys | fc = Natalie Dormer | user = Ilovesibuna}}